Face in the shadows
by Betrayed soul
Summary: She is being watched. Though she does not know it yet. Someone wants her. They are just waiting for the right moment.
1. The 'Thing'

She screamed as she ran through the trees. She could hear it gaining on her...fast. Branches were snapping as she ran. A stich was forming in her side and her breaths were getting heavier. She could hear someone calling her name a fair distance away but she could still make it out as her brother's voice. The voice got quieter and she worked out he was heading in the other direction. The thing was still gaining on her and she could hear it breathing heavily. She needed to get her brothers attention; she needed to tell him where she was. Yelling wouldn't help he was probably too far away by now to hear her. So she did the only thing she could do. She screamed. She was a very loud screamer. When she was a baby she used to wake the whole house up in the middle of the night.

The thing chasing her made a sound that could be mistaken for a chuckle. She could hear people running towards her from different directions. A couple yelled out to her and she recognised them all as her brothers. They were all racing to help her.

She stepped on a stick and her ankle made a funny noise as she stumbled. She managed to keep her footing but that stumble had allowed the thing to get a lot closer. Pain was shooting up her leg from her ankle but she pushed it out of her mind and kept going. The pain was getting worse and her brothers were no where near enough to help her.

There was the clearing up ahead. She only needed to get to the clearing and she would be safe. The thing was getting so close she could smell it. Her brothers were getting closer now she could see a few of them up ahead running to keep up with them and slowly closing in.

There was the clearing she just had to step inside of it. The thing was only a step behind her. Just as she stepped into the clearing she was grabbed and was slammed into the ground. Her head banged against the ground. The thing that had been chasing her pinned her down on her back. She was trapped. Pain was slowly creapiung into her head and her vision was getting blurry. She saw her brothers enter the clearing. The thing stared them down warning them to stay back. Their eyes wide and their faces pale but cheeks flushed from running. They stood there unable to do anything but watch as the thing flashed his teeth at them all and lowered his head aiming for her head.

She struggled under its weight. She couldn't help staring at its teeth. Her brothers were too scared to do anything. They were too scared of what it would do to her. They didn't want to see that. Her heart missed a couple of beats as it lowered its head.


	2. Winner or Loser?

Ginevra lay there looking up at the trees surrounding her. There was her boyfriend kneeling over her. His hair was partly sticking to his face from sweat. He smiled at her and she couldn't stop staring at him. That was her smile. The one he only gave to her. She heard people entering her clearing. This was her clearing the one she always came to when she needed some time alone or needed to think and now her brothers were in it. The stopped as soon as they had entered it. Watching and waiting to see what was happening. One let out a groan. She was sure it was Ron.

Her boyfriends head snapped up at hearing this. He stared at them all. Obviously thinking over his next move. A sneaky smile came over his face. He turned his face back towards Ginevra and slowly lowered his head to her. Making sure all her brothers knew what was going on. A few groans could be heard before he even kissed her.

When he pulled away Ginevra hit him lightly.

"Draco! My brothers!"

"What about them?" Draco murmured back before leaning in again.

Ginevra pushed him back and sat up and looked around at her brothers. They were all standing light very pale stuffed mullets! She could tell they didn't want to see that. They didn't want to see their little sister being kissed! Draco offered her his hand and pulled her up into his chest. Ginevra's head spun a bit after the knock but settled.

"You ok?" Draco asked his voice full of concern.

"uh hu" Ginevra managed nodding her head then decided that was a bad idea as the world spun a bit again before settling. She then noticed Draco had her still wrapped in his arms. She pushed him back again before clinging to his shoulder when the world spun. Draco kissed her cheek before whispering to her.

"I win"

"You do not!" Ginevra laughed at him. "I got to the clearing before you got me!"

"Did not! I grabbed you, then we fell into the clearing!" Draco protested obviously amused.

"Fred, George who won?" Ginevra asked confidently

"Gin" George stated

"Draco" Fred Protested

The twins started at each other in amassment. The disagreed they never disagreed, ever! Everyone laughed at their faces. After the laughing had died down the argument over who had won started up again. George, Percy and Ron were all on Ginevra's side saying she had won while Bill and Fred were protesting saying Draco had won. Percy just stood there. He just looked confused. Ginevra and Draco sat there side by side watching the debate. 2 weeks ago her brothers had all hated Draco. When they found out she was dating him they didn't speak to her for a week but finally came around after a yelling from their mother about abandoning her. Sometimes she loved it how her mother was so protective of her only daughter and how terrified her brothers were of her mother when in full flight.

The debate had been going for almost 15 minutes before said something so wonderfully simple it made them all laugh at their stupidness.

"Why don't we just play again?"

Her brothers were all gathered in discussing new tactics when Ginevra noticed the position of the sun in the sky. She swore as she jumped up.

"Mum's gonna have a fit if we're late for dinner again!" She said as she jumped over a few logs before starting to run back.

"Tell mum to keep our plates warm for us" Bill yelled at his sister

Ginevra stopped and turned back to her brothers and her boyfriend. It was obvious they wanted to play again and not go to dinner.

"Fine but u can explain to mum why you're all late" she yelled back at them

They all looked at each other thinking this over then started running after her. None of them wanted to be the one to explain to Molly why she had to keep their plates warm.


	3. Not without a fight

Everyone paused by the house before entering to catch their breath not wanting to give away that they had run from the forest. Bill stopped just outside the door way. He stood there for a moment then pulled Ginevra out from between Fred and George to go in first. She glared at him but he shrugged it off.

"You're the innocent one. If she sees u first she might let us off for being late"

Ginevra agreed knowing it was true. Being the only daughter and the youngest her parents always thought the best of her and if she did do something bad they would 'sweep it under the carpet' or just blame one of her brothers.

Ginevra opened the squeaking door leading to the kitchen. She was hoping to get inside without being noticed but of course the door decides to be extra annoying and give an extra loud squeak. Ginevra peeked her head around the door expecting to get and very angry Molly glaring at her but this isn't what she got. Instead she got a very happy Molly chatting away to the very last person she wanted to see. Ginevra stepped into the kitchen a bit shocked.

"Hi darling, I was wondering when you lot would be getting back" Molly smiled as she got out plates and started serving up dinner.

Ginevra stared at the other person sitting at the kitchen table with their back facing her. He had his head bent over a mug and his foot was tapping the ground. It looked like he was getting very impatient. He finally sat up and turned around.

"Hi Ginny" He said with a forced smile. His tone was very flat and she could tell he wasn't happy to see her.

"Hi Harry" she replied in the same tone.

At hearing Harry's name Ron bounded from behind the door where everyone one else was waiting to see if they were going to be yelled at so they could run away.

Ron was obviously happy to see Harry. He hadn't seen him just about all summer. Ginevra had no idea where he had been he usually spend all summer at the burrow with Ron and very often Hermione joins them. Harry's smile changed from the forced smile he was giving Gin to a real one. Ron hadn't seemed to notice the fake one harry was giving her. At hearing Ron and Harry talking happily everyone else slowly started to creep inside and sat at the table where Molly was setting out plates. Draco was the last one to enter and as soon as Harry saw Draco his face dropped into a scowl and Ginevra could swear she heard him growling softly. Draco looked at him then turned back to his dinner. He had promised Ginevra that he would get along with the 'golden trio' even if they were still horrible to him.

During dinner Harry would scowl at Draco even chance he got. Between mouthfuls and when he wasn't being dragged into conversations. Draco and Ginevra talked to each other quietly the whole time and you could just about feel the heat of rage coming off of Harry.

After dinner everyone went into the sitting area. Draco and Ginevra sat together on the couch, Harry and Ron set up a game of wizard chess and everyone else got started on exploding snap. With all the noise from the exploding cards and the yells from everyone playing Draco thought it was safe enough to talk to Ginevra without being heard.

"Why does Potter keep giving me those looks? He never used to stare at me like that. What have I done to deserve them?" Draco whispered. It was obvious he has wanted to ask that question for a long time.

"You stole me from him" Ginevra answered quiet simply.

"WHAT?" Draco said a little too loudly.

Seven pairs of eyes turned at stared at him before going back to their game. It was sort of true though. Ginevra was going out with Harry before Draco. About a month before she started dating Draco Ginevra dumped Harry. He wasn't sure why he had been dumped but then decided to blame it all on Malfoy. Draco just laughed when Ginevra had finished explaining it. He could see Harry watching them closely out of the corner of his eye.

"Well then, this should make him furious" Draco whispered into her ear.

Before Ginevra had time to question him he had captured her lips again. A few groans went round the room but Draco ignored them. They stayed there until Bill came up to them, pulled them apart then sat right between them looking very pleased with himself. Draco smirked when he saw Harry's bright red face staring right at him, and somehow Draco knew then that Potter wasn't going down without a fight.


	4. Abandoned

"Up, up, up, everyone up!" A voice yelled down the hallway. "We have a train to catch"

Ginevra groaned and pulled her covers over her head. She didn't want to go back to Hogwarts. Her friends all loathed Slytherins, Ginevra hadn't told her friends about her relationship with Draco and she was worried they might treat her the same way. She didn't have to long to worry about this because her mother came into the room and pulled her covers right off of her and heading to her closet and started pulling out clothes for her to wear. Her mother threw them onto her bed before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Ginevra scrambled out of bed and sleepily put on her clothes before going downstairs. Molly was already running around the kitchen with scrambled eggs and bacon filling people's plates. Ginevra sat down and was having food forced at her when Ron bounded down the stairs. At least someone was excited to go back to school and see their friends.

Molly pushed them out the door with their trunks and into the car. A last good bye to the rest of her brothers who had to return to their jobs sent them on their way. It was only Ron and Ginevra going to Hogwarts this year. Ron was in his final year. It was a pretty quiet drive apart from the occasional piece of random muggle information from Arthur that no one really cared about.

They arrived at the station with 15 minutes to spare but Molly being Molly she was stressing and yelling at everyone to hurry up! They casually walked through the wall onto the misty platform. Ginevra could see Luna up ahead and run to talk her leaving Ron stuck with their parents.

Ginevra and Luna put their trunks on the train, said goodbye to their parents and got on the train to look for Collin and Neville. They found them a couple of compartments down. Neville was helping Collin determine what the plants were in him photographs. Luna sat next to Collin and pulled out a quibbler and Ginevra sat opposite them. They were already in their robes and the train had only just left. Neville and Collin got stuck into her about her holidays. She had written to them all when she broke up with harry at the beginning of the holidays and they wanted to know about. Ginevra thought of it as a bit weird that her 'guy' friends were asking her about this but let it go. Even Luna was listening in, glancing at them from over her magazine as they talked.

"So why did you dump him? Did you have your eye on someone else?" Collin asked leaning in.

Ginevra didn't reply she just went a shade of red.

"Ohhhhhh" Neville and Collin said together grinning evilly.

"So who is he, does he know you exist, has he talked to you, are you going out?" Neville started as Ginevra started turning a deeper shade of red.

"It's ok you can tell us later" Collin said giving a warning glance at Neville.

As the sun was starting to set Luna was almost asleep, Collin and Neville were talking about weird boy stuff and Ginevra was staring out the window to the world going past. The train was pretty quiet the excitement of being on the train and heading to school had worn of hours ago. Ginevra eyes were getting heavy and she was about to drift off to sleep when the compartment door slid open and in walked a boy who set himself down beside her and swung his arm around her shoulder. She smiled at him.

"Better get changed soon we will be at Hogwarts in half an hour" he said before kissing her on the cheek and standing to leave.

"Oh, wait Draco" Ginevra said before he could leave. "Can you meet me in the astronomy tower after dinner?" she asked quietly.

"Yeh sure" He said giving her friends a glance before leaving.

Ginevra looked at her friends. Collin was staring at her with wide eyes, Neville had his jaw and the floor while Luna just looked amused at the boy's faces.

"Stop staring Collin and close your mouth Neville you're not a cod-fish. You guys are like stuffed mullets are you ok?" Ginevra said sounding more confident then she felt.

"D... D... Dr... Dra" Collin Stuttered before Neville interrupted

"You're dating Draco Malfoy!" Neville blurted.

"Oh calm down, he actually seems kind of sweet" Luna said in her wondrous little way.

"Sweet? Draco Malfoy, sweet? I don't believe it!" Neville said throwing his hands in the air.

Neville started pacing the small room. Collin sat there staring at the floor pale and eyes wide. Luna sat there amused at their reactions.

"Neville, please" Ginevra said very quietly

"No Ginny! You don't understand. You're dating a Slytherin! You don't understand the effect this will have on the school. Gryffindors have always hated Slytherins. And it's not just any Slytherin. No you had to date Draco Malfoy! I don't know what the Gryffindors will do to you but honestly I don't want to be a part of it!" he practically yelled at her

"When then maybe you should leave" Ginevra said, starting to gain some confidence.

"Fine I will" He said and swept out the door with Collin following him. Collin gave one last apologetic look before being pulled down the corridor.

"Aren't you going to leave to?" Ginevra spat at Luna harsher then she had meant it.

"No" came Luna's calm reply

Ginevra slowly started to break into sobs. Luna came around and sat next to her carefully soothing her. Ginevra's worst fear's had some true. Neville and Collin had abandoned her.


	5. Rejection

**(Yes Luna is in Gryffindor in this story)**

Dinner didn't go very well for Ginevra. Luna had forced her to eat a bowl of soup that wasn't sitting right in her stomach. Ginevra had trouble keeping herself from breaking out in another round of fresh tears. Ginevra watched the first years down the end of the table that had been sorted into Gryffindor. They were all down there smiling laughing and making new friends. They were probably being informed about the unwritten rules of being a Gryffindor. Those rules included which teachers to hate, to always be at every Gryffindor Quidditch game and the most important. The one that will have all of Gryffindor turn against her when they find out she broke the rule... Hate all Slytherins!

Sitting down at the end of the table with the first years were Neville and Colin, her friends. Or at least they were her friends a couple of hours ago. Jealousy raged through her body at these first years she had never met that were talking with 2 of her best friends in the world. The small dark hair boy sitting next to Neville saw Ginevra looking at them. He said something to Neville then pointed in her direction. Neville who was still smiling looked where he was pointing and his face dropped straight away. I hint of hate flashed across his eyes as he started at her. He looked at her for a few more seconds before turning back. Collin saw his reaction and followed his gaze to Ginevra. Collin was shocked that Neville would act like this to Ginevra. He sent an apologetic glance in her direction before to turning away. Ginevra was hurt. She had never been rejected like this before.

"Hey Luna" Ginevra said trying not to betray her feelings in her words.

"Yes Gin?" Luna said sounding like she was coming out of a daze.

"Why didn't you leave when Neville and Collin did?" She asked glancing back in their direction in time to see them laugh at something someone has said.

"I would never leave you Gin, no matter who you're dating your still Ginevra" Luna said "Besides I want to see how this all turns out"

Ginevra was a bit confused at this last statement but knowing that Luna will stick with her through this helped. Still upset about Neville's reaction Ginevra left the Great hall and started to head to the Astronomy tower.

When Ginevra got to the Astronomy tower she crossed the room and sat with her back to the wall and her head on her knees. Tears were threatening to spill over again and it took all of her strength to pull herself back together. Her head was starting to spin. Her emotions weren't helping. She kept replaying Neville's reaction to seeing her over and over in her head. Ginevra was so caught up in her worries that she didn't hear someone cross the room and sit down next to her. She jumped when they put their arm around her shoulders.

"Ah Draco you scared me" Ginevra said wiping a tear that had escaped down her face.

"I'm sorry" Draco said softly "what's wrong"

Ginevra sat up a bit more and turned to face him.

"Have you told anyone about 'us' yet?" she asked, scared about the answer.

"No why?"

"Well when you came into my compartment this afternoon, well my friends obviously put two and two together and they now know." She started "I was going to tell them anyway" she said quickly after seeing Draco's face. "Well anyway it didn't go as well as I had hoped and now Neville hates me and Collin just pity's me because he knows how the rest of Gryffindor will react and... And... I'm scared of how the rest of the school will react"

Draco stared off into the distance thinking about what she had just said.

"Well they don't deserve to have you as a friend if they treat you like that" Draco said clasping her hand in his. "Why don't we go find out how the school reacts"

"What?" Ginevra asked. She had no idea what Draco was going on about.

"Why wait for the rumour to spread let's just go a show the school that were together and let them react how they want" Draco said a plan forming in his head.

"What did you have in mind?" Ginevra asked curiously.

The next morning Ginevra took her time getting down to breakfast and when she got to the great hall she sent Luna in telling her she will be right in and asking her to save her a seat. She had to wait for the right moment. She sat down on a step just down the hall from the great hall entrance. She could see down at the other end Draco leaning against the wall. There was no one in the corridors now they must all be at breakfast. Draco gave her a slight nod and she stood up and started to walk towards the great hall. Suddenly a third year appeared around the corner and Ginevra stopped and started pretending to tie up her shoelace while Draco found a wall and lent against it looking very 'Slytherin like'. As soon as the third year had entered the hall Ginevra let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding and continued to the door. They paused facing each other for a brief moment in the door way.

"Ready?" Draco whispered

"Nope, but let's go" Ginevra whispered back.

They faced the great hall. There were already a couple of people looking at them hoping to see a fight form between the Gryffindor and the Slytherin. The held hands which made the very confused looks appear n the few people still looking at them. They walked through the middle of the room between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. More and more faces began to turn in their direction but they kept their faces straight ahead. They kept walking and didn't stop until they walked up the steps to the teachers table so everyone could get a good view. They stood right in front of Dumbledore's chair. Many of the teachers gave them the weirdest looks. Minerva looked as pale as Ginevra had ever seen her. She obviously know what they were about to do and knew what the reaction they would get. Snape sat there watching very closely wondering what his star pupil was doing in front of the whole school. Ginevra looked out at the school. Just about the whole school was staring at them. Those not already looking at them were getting elbowed or whispered to. Ginevra all of a sudden felt very self conscious out here and had an urge to run her hand over her hair to make sure it looked alright.

Before she had the chance to do anything Draco took her other hand, making her face him. He put his hand on the side of her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb before tilting her head slightly upwards and leaning in. The last thing she saw before closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Draco's neck was Snape Jumping out of his seat and racing towards them.


	6. She's My Girl

**Disclaimer: Not mine... blah blah... wish it was... blah blah**

**Plz read my other story 'And it all started with a Bang'. Tell me what you think of it**

Draco suddenly jumped backwards out of her arms. Ginevra opened her eyes to see Draco sitting on the floor. Snape was standing over him with the back of Draco's collar in his hand. All of a sudden the great hall erupted in screams, yells and... Well, noise. The Slytherins were all up clapping, cheering, hooting and chanting. Half of the Gryffindors were on their feet shouting abuse at Ginevra the other half were sitting there staring at her. Some were stares of hatred others were just shocked. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws didn't really know what to do. Some of the boys from Hufflepuffs started cheering but stopped because of the glares they were getting from the Gryffindors.

The first years all sat there watching. They knew something was wrong but could work out how a kiss could cause such uproar. A few Gryffindor first years were watching Ginevra closely. Ginevra smiled at them calmly like nothing was wrong. The dark hair boy that had been talking with Neville the other day was watching her very closely. He had seen how Neville reacted to her. He must of worked out that this is what Neville had been to angry about and was giving Ginevra a death stare.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins were all out of their seats now yelling and screaming at each other. Ginevra could see a few fights starting to break out. Snape had seen this to. He dropped Draco giving him a look that would have another student trembling but Draco just smiled back as he ran into the crowd of students to break up the fights. Draco stood up and put his arm around Ginevra waist.

"Well I think that went rather well" He said into Ginevra's ear.

Ginevra huffed in response searching the crowd for Luna. She saw her about halfway down the table casually eating a piece of toast. Ginevra pulled Draco down the table to where Luna was.

"Hey were not gonna stay it's a bit noisy in here" Ginevra said with a smile, smiling at Seamus who was sitting opposite Luna with his mouth gaping open.

"That's alright I'll see you later" Luna said happily

Ginevra grabbed a piece of toast said goodbye to a slightly stunned Seamus and left. Seamus was friends with Ron and Harry. He was confused on what to think. The Gryffindor inside him told him to me mad at Ginevra but seeing Harry, and Luna all alright with all this and were defending Ginevra. He really didn't know what to think.

Ginevra grabbed Draco's hand and took a bite of toast as they walked past the rest of the Gryffindor table. Ginevra was getting shouted at as she walked with Draco at her side. It was all just a jumble of words but the main ones she picked up were Traitor, Unworthy, Slytherin at heart and Slut. She was a bit confused with the last one. She had kissed one boy. How did that make her a slut? She shrugged it off and was just about to exit the great hall when Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the hall.

"Silence"

Every head turned in his direction. He was standing but looking very calm.

"Everyone is to return to their dormitories at once"

There were grumbles as everyone started walking towards the door. Ginevra just stood there for a minute as everyone slowly started to walk past. All the Gryffindors were giving death stares and attempting to shove or elbow Ginevra or Draco on their way past. The Slytherins were all giving Draco high fives and smiling at him in the Slytherin way. Ginevra also noticed a lot of blood noses, lips and eyes that were turning black. There had been a few more punches thrown then she had first realised. Ginevra was stuck there in a trance. She had done this. There was blood spilt everywhere and it was her fault. She was brought out of her trance when someone put their hand on her shoulder. Draco was trying to get her to leave. Ginevra turned and took Draco's hand when Dumbledore's voice echoed out through the hall again.

"Everyone except you two" He said pointing in their direction. No one needed to see where he was pointing to know he wanted to talk to Ginevra and Draco.

They slowly turned around and looked at Dumbledore. He now had Minerva and Snape next to him. Snape looked furious, Minerva was flustered but Dumbledore like always was very calm.

"You better come with us" Minerva said after a few seconds of silence.

The next couple of days didn't get any better for Ginevra. She hung round with Draco most of the time. Every time a Gryffindor came around and saw her with Draco they would either just walk past like nothing was wrong, whisper abuse at her as they passed or stare at her in disgust. When every a Slytherin saw them together they would high five Draco, congratulate him on destroying Gryffindor's house unity.

If this wasn't bad enough it was about to get a lot worse. The sun was getting low but it was still pretty warm and Draco and Ginevra were outside sitting on the steps leading up to the castle. They were sitting in silence but it was a nice kind of silence, just enjoying each other's company. Ginevra was watching some first years playing some muggle game that a muggle born had introduced to them. They called it fow sqire (four square) and were hitting a ball to each other while standing inside lines drawn on the ground. She could never understand the rules even though Luna had tried to explain them to her. She giggled when one girl missed the ball and it hit the person next in line in the head.

Draco was watching her. Her hair looked almost copper in the setting sun. He watched those perfect lips form into a smile as she laughed at something she was watching. A bit of hair fell from her long pony tail. He gently pushed it back behind her ear as she turned to look at him. Her smile shrunk and turned into a small shy smile. He liked that smile. She only did it in front of him when she realised he was staring at her. It usually was joined by a blush but lately she hadn't been blushing as much around him. He would have to find ways to make her blush. She always looked so cute when she blushed.

Draco realised about the same time as Ginevra that he still had his hand in her hair. The blush started to rise of Ginevra's face and Draco smirked. He moved his hand down and gently grabbed her chin and pulled her towards him. He kissed her lightly before pulling away and staring into those big choclate brown eyes. He saw his reflection in them and smiled, not his usual smirk but really smiled at her.

He hadn't seen Ginevra reach up behind him but all of a sudden her hand was gripping his hair and pulling him back towards her.

"You can leave without finishing the job" the whispered before claiming his lips.

"Hey! Hands off my girl"

"Here we go" Ginny sighed.

Draco stood up and turned to face Harry. Ron and Hermione were standing behind him. Hermione scowled at Draco while Ron was looking sheepish and was trying to hide behind Harry. It wasn't really working because Harry was almost a head shorter than him. Ron really didn't have a problem with Draco dating his sister. During the holidays he had spent a fair bit of time with him and come to the conclusion that he wasn't that bad. He just didn't want to admit this to his friends.

"She isn't your girl, she's _mine_!" He dragged the last word out a bit just to make sure Harry got the point.

"Oh is she now" Harry said pulling out his wand

"Yes she is" Draco replied pulling his out

_'Oh great' _Ginny thought to herself


End file.
